Return to Spira
by Themaidenvirgo
Summary: this is my sequel to the Cosmic Warrior I know i am not done with that knew but hey when the wheels are turning I write. this takes place during the events of final fantasy X-2. Enjoy warning some spoilers.


**I don't own or claim to own SM or FF. **

**This is my sequel to Cosmic Warrior. Some spoilers but not much. Read and review please thanks. **

With Sin's defeat and Spira left in Yuna's hands Seymour and I had return to Earth to start our life together. It was amazing how well he had adapted to the differences Earth was to Spira, of course he had to wear the concealment earring I had charmed for him to hide his Gaudo appearance from the humans on Earth.

We stayed in the Moon Palace and went to Earth everyday where I showed Seymour all the places that I used to enjoy going to. I was surprised that Crown was still open now it was ran by Andrew's oldest grandson. We sat and enjoyed a milk shake along with burgers and fries. I giggled at Seymour expression when he bit into his first burger ever.

"This is really good, we don't have anything like this on Spira." he stated and dug into his fries.

"Just wait until you try pizza it's my favorite I can't believe I went this long with out one." Seymour laughed he was comeing around to my love of food, and he was willing to try anything. Even detestable carrots, which of course he loved.

After we ate our burgers I wondered around the arcade playing a few games here and there and even getting Seymour to try a few video games. I walked to the back and was surprised to see the old Sailor V game still there it was covered in a layer of dust obviously it hadn't been played in a long time. I put a few coines in the machine and was surprised when ot roared to life. I sat and played for awhile reaching the top score and surprised to see that I still held the previous high score.

Smiling I got up and went back to where Seymour was, I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw he was not only talking to Andrew's grandson Drew but Andrew himself. Swallowing I approached them this was something I had started to fear running into someone who was from my past who might actually recognize me.

Andrew glanced at me then did a double take gasping. "Serena is that you?" he asked.

My heart started to beat fast and I started to panic remember the lie that I had rehearsed over and over in my head just encased such a event arose. I took a calming breath to settle my nerves. "Sorry but you are mistaking me for my grandmother. My name is Serenity." I said bowing in respect.

Andrew did a small bow before taking my hand in his. " It is a pleasure to meet you Serenity. How is your grandmother doing? I haven't seen her since the day her friends and family lost their lives in that freak storm."

It was hard to hold back the tears at the mention of my friends and family, I held strong. "Unfortunately my grandmother has recently passed away. My fiance and I decided to come here and vist all the places she told me about when I was younger."

Andrew's face changed to sadness and I really wish I could have told him the truth of who I was. "I am sorry to hear that your grandmother was a very sweet girl when I knew her."

"Thank you," I said. Before the tears could spill down my cheeks at the memories of that long ago battle, Seymour and I left.

There was one more place I wanted to vist before we returned to the Moon for the night. I walked the route that I had walked many times before long ago It had changed some like things tend to do. I started to wonder if it would be there at all and that's when it came into view, my old house where I lived when I was called Serena Usagi Tsukeno.

It hadn't change the house was still in up keep the flower gardens had the same flowers blooming in them. The only thing that was different was the thick chain with the pad lock on the gate preventing anyone from entering, well anyone with out supernatural powers that is. But to be fair I pressed the intercom button in hopes of the occupants would allow me accesses once I spun my story.

I pushed the button several times but got no answer, I gave up and pressed my face against the gate.

Seymour laid his hand on my shoulder to try and comfort me as silent tears ran ther way down my cheeks. "You can always use a portal and go in."

I shook my head no, "Maybe it is for the best, this and Cherry Hill Temple was the ones that I was dreading seeing again."

Seymour took my hand in his and kissed my finger tips before saying, " Is there anywhere else you wanted to go before we returned to the palace?"

We started away but only got a few steps when a older couple came into view causeing me to stop. Even in ther old age I would recognize them anywhere it was Molly and Melvin. They too stopped having seen me.

"Wow if I didn't know any better I would say you were my best friend from long ago Serena," Molly said bluntly.

I gave her a smile and told the lie that I had rehearsed. "Nope I am the granddaughter of the late Serena Tsukeno."

"I am sorry she is gone dear," Molly said brushing a tear away. "I am Molly Baker Gurio. What are you doing here?"

"My finance Seymour and I decided to come to Tokyo and visit all the places my grandmother told me about." The lie was coming to me easier now. "We wanted to visit her house but it seems no one is home."

"Actually no one lives here," she announced. This confused me since the lawn and flower beds were in pristine condition. "My mother and I purchased it long ago when it was auctioned off I kept it just encased Serena ever came back."

Molly reached into her purse and pulled out a set of keys handed them to me, I was stunned but took the keys thanking her. She said her good bye to us and as soon as I could I shoved the key into the pad lock opening it. The gate swung open with ease and the house suddenly seemed bigger then what it really was. My heart speed up in my chest and I was afraid it would burst from my chest.

Hesitantly I took a step forward unsure if I really I wanted to go in there. "You know you don't have to do this, we could come back another day," Seymour said looping a arm around my waist in comfort.

"No I have to do this in order to let my past rest I need to do this." I am not sure if I said that to convince him or myself, but I was overcome with confidence and I made my way to the door. With my hand shaking I used the key to unlock it and pushed the door open.

The hinges must have been rusty since the door opened with a protest. With ease i found the light switch and clicked it on, I gasped other then a thick layer of dust everything was the same as it was the last time I been here.

I explored everything while Seymour stood leaning against the doorway watching me. Quietly I made my way up the stairs to what used to be my room holding my breath I pushed the door an clicked he light on. Before I stepped in I looked around, the bed was still unmade and my clothes were still all over just as it was when I left.

I stepped in and sat on the bed picking up the pictures that were sitting on the bedside table. Two was of just Darien and I, one of those Rini was suppose to be in but since Darien was dead Rini had never existed. The other was of my friends and I. I picked that one up and silent tears fell splashing on to the glass.

"Serenity it's getting late," Seymour's voice drifted from the doorway where his large frame filled the doorway. Nodding I started to put the picture back, "Why don't you take them with you?"

I was a little surprised at his words. "Are you sure? You won't be jealous seeing me with Darien."

Seymour's lips turned up into a small soft smile. "No I won't be jealous they are a part of you and you need them."

I placed all three pictures along with one of my family gently into my shoulder bag. I was about to leave when I saw a stuffed bunny that belonged to Rini, picking it I hugged it to me before placing that too in my bag.

"Are you ready?" Seymour asked.

"Yes," I said with a nod before pulling out my Cosmic Staff and transporting us to the Moon. As I stepped through the portal to leave I felt a great burden being lifted from my shoulders and I felt as if my family had forgiven me for not being able to protect them.

/

The next few days we explored the Moon Palace and the Time Gate finding every little secret they had to offer, along with enjoying each others company. I told Seymour more about the Silver Mallinum and growing up here. Even though he had seen my memories he hung onto every word.

It was when we were exploring the Palace grounds when I made it known I was ready to visit Cherry Hill Temple and the memorial I had erected for my fellow Senshi.

"Are you sure your ready for that?" Seymour asked taking my hands in his and looking into my eyes.

"Yes it is time I do this."

We readied ourselves for our departure to Earth, I was overcome with emotions and a part of me was screaming to not go. That part had to be the part that always whined when I first became Sailor Moon.

We arrived in Juubien park right next to the lake it was one of the most secluded spots where many didn't go so it was perfect for our coming and goings.

We went first to the Cherry Hill Temple. I looked up at the stairs that I ran up most days in my youth. Back the. when I was running late they seemed foreboding especially when I knew I was in for it with the other Senshi. Now they seemed even more foreboding, would the ghost of Raye be here haunting these grounds?

There was only one way to find out placing one foot in front of the other I slowly climbed the stairs. When I got to the top shock overcame me with the sight I beheld. It wasn't the ghost of my long dead friend the meet me or a older version of Chad, infact no one did. The place was abandoned the grass and flower beds that used to be in immaculate condition was in total disarray. The building was in need of repairs, glanced upwards to where the smoke from the sacred fire used to be and was surprised to see a small whisp of smoke.

Two crows called overhead before settling in the trees. I shook my head at the sight and was saddened by the state at what was such a beautiful temple. I turned back to where Seymour was standing when I noticed a man in a business suit walking up the stairs of the temple. In his left hand was a bouquet of flowers.

"Sir," I called out. He looked up at me and stopped. I felt my eyes go big as did his. I grabbed my transformation broached and held it above my head ready to shout out the words that would change me into Sailor Cosmos. Seymour saw my actions and he readied his magic to help me if I needed it. The man also saw my action and dropped to his knees. "Princess please I wish you no harm." I lowered my hand and waited for Jedeite to continue. "We have been awaken with our true memories, and with the memories of when we fought against the Senshi and you"

With the future gone I didn't think that the Shitennou would be reborn. "So the others are here too." He nodded in confirmation. "I would like to have a meeting with them and there is something I must show you. But first can you tell me what happened to the temple."

Jediete nodded and proceeded to tell the story. "The man Chad who was watching over the temple meant with a terrible accident and after that those two crows wouldn't let anyone near the place. They would let me go no more then the stairs before they attacked me."

I turned away and looked at the two crows that were sitting on the low branch eyeing us with curiosity, and I started to wonder could they be who I thought them to be. I took a few steps closer eyeing them with caution ready to defend myself if they swooped down on me. When I was sure they wouldn't I spoke my suspiciousions. "Phobos, Deimos is it really you."

They started to giggle and transform into their human forms. "Yes princess it is us." The one who I believed to be Phobos said.

They were startled when I hugged them both to me happy to see them. I let go of the two of them and stepped back. "Why would you attack the people who tried to come here?"

They both looked down in embarrassment, their cheeks pinking. "Well the people who came here wished to change everything about the temple. And we missed Princess Rai so much we couldn't let that happen." This time it was Deimos who spoke, she glanced over my shoulder at Jediete. "And he we remember him kidnapping our dear princess."

I smiled at them both in over a 1000 years they still kept their childlike innocence. Seeing only the the good or the bad never the grey in between. "Yes Jediete did do that but he was brainwashed by Queen Baryl, he now has his true memories and he remember his love he had for Princess Rai."

"That's right, I remember and I am sorry for my past deeds, " Jediete said. "I vow from this day forward to protect not only Princess Serenity but you two as well."

The two giggled again and transformed back into crows cawing as they went back to their branch. I looked back at Jediete and Seymour who had joined us during our talk with Deimos and Phobos. "Jed," I said using his nickname I gave him during the Silver Millennium. "Can you figure out how I can become the keeper of this temple? And I need to show you and the others something meet me at Juubien park in a hour."

"As you wish princess," Jediete said before leaving.

I wondered around the temple grounds reliving memories both good and bad. When I went into the room that housed the sacred fire the power of Mars as well as the sacred fire flared up both reacting to each other.

Seymour had followed close behind asking questions about this and that. "This place must be a sight to withhold when the grounds are in order," he stated.

"Yes it can be a very beautiful place," I said looking around and remembering what it had looked like before. "Seymour do you mind if we stay here instead of the palace?"

"I have told you several times it doesn't matter where we live or stay as long as I am with you I will be happy," was his answer.

I looked at him and was instantly overcome with the love I felt for this man. "Thank you. We will start moving our stuff later now it is time for us to go meet the Shitennou."

We left the temple I waved goodbye to the two crows who cawed after us, and headed the park. When the entrance came into view the four men who had protected me like they had their, well up until they were brainwashed, stood in front waiting for me. I stopped for a moment and took them in, other then wearing clothes from this era they looked the same.

Jediete and Nephrite were arguing about something like they often did in the Silver Mellinum. Kunzite stood leaning against the wrought iron fence with his arms crossed looking annoyed at whatever Jediete and Nephrite was argueing about. Zoisicte sat on the bench with his nose in a book ready to jump in and brake up the fight that was threatening to ensue.

"Something's never change," I said letting the giggle that i was hold slip out.

The four upon seeing me immediately dropped to their knees and said, "Princess."

"Please rise that isn't nesseray," I said as they rose to their feet.

The four eyed Seymour who stood behind me a little unsure on what to say. I quickly introduced him to the Shitennou, "This is my fiance Seymour."

Nephrite gasped and looked as if I had slapped him in the face. "Princess, how can you betray Endymion like that."

Before I could answer I Kunzite stepped in. "Nephrite hold your tongue. Endymion has died, if the princess chose to go on with her life and in that process found another to love then that is her business and we will support and protect her."

Malacite stormed away clearly upset. "Please I did not bring you here to fight."

"I am sorry, Princess," Nephrite said I could see he was still upset.

"It's ok I understand." I said. " Please come with me." With Seymour's arm threaded through mine, I silently lead them into the park. I knew their heads were whirling and wondering why they were here and where were I taking them. I lead then to a dark part of the park it was quite not even a bird was chirping.

The Shitennou looked confused and even a little scared when I turned to address them. "I brought you here because this is where the last battle my Senshi fought." The crystal's light engulfed me and when it faded I stood as the goddess Cosmos. Wearing not my Sailor Fuku but a short white dress that often goddesses from mythology were thought to wear, gold sandles with laces snaking up my legs. My wings were at full length. "They gave their lives in order to give me this form and with it this power in order to defeat the being known as Chaos." I raised my staff and let the cloaking spell I placed here fall.

The ground was still black where it had been scorched, the trees and other vegetation was still dead. The only thing that stood was the memorial I had erected made from the crystal. The four walked to the crystal memorial where each of their names from the both the Silver Mellinum and this century along with which Senshi they had been engraved into the crystal. Darien and my name were also engraved there, since that day when I took the form of Cosmos I also became Serenity letting Serena Usagi Tsukeno die.

"I am sorry I thought once Chaos was gone I could return their Star Seeds to them but once they formed the Cosmic Crystal it could not be undone." I wiped the tears from my cheeks with the back of my hand. "All that remain of them is this," I opened the brooch that held the crystal showing them each. "I am sorry I wasn't strong enough to defeat Chaos as Sailor Moon."

Kunzite lifted my head and looked me in the eye. "Do not apologize they did their duty that was gifted to them at birth." His words gave me some comfort and helped ease some of the guilt I felt. "What of our prince?"

"His Starseed was stolen as well I tried to return it to the cauldron but it wouldn't go." I pulled the Golden Crystal out.

Each of the Shitennou places a hand on it and it began to glow a light shot from it right to my surprise Seymour. It knocked him to the ground and golden light continued to follow from it into Seymour until he was totally engulfed and his true form was revealed.

"What are you doing to him?!" I shouted thinking the Shitennou was somehow using the Golden Crystal to attack Seymour.

"Princess please it isn't us!" Kunzite shouted when he saw that I was about to attack myself.

"No it is I who is doing it." Prince Endymion ghostly form sepped from the light.

"Why?!" I shouted wondering how could he do this to me after he told me to move on.

"Serenity, calm yourself I am not hurting him the least." His ghostly form knelt by Seymour's side. " I am merely choosing my successor, from this day forward Seymour Gaudo is the keeper of the Golden Crystal and the Prince of Earth." Both Endymion and Seymour rose, Seymour now wore the armour of the Earth Prince. Endymion turned to the Shitennou, "This is your new master, protect him and Serenity like you once did me." The four immediately knelt and swore their allegiance to both Seymour and I. "Serenity I only have a little time left I want to tell you that I wish your happiness and after this I well not be able to appear to you again. I really wish that the future we saw so long ago had come, but I understand that this is what fate has chosen for us."

His form began to fade and I could do only one thing and was to run to him name, but I went through him and fell. "Be happy with Seymour and your child you will one day have." Was the last of whisper Endymion had said for my ears only.

Seymour gathered me in his arms still in his Earth prince form, I cradled my head on his shoulder as silent tears fell. The six of us sat there in completely silence until night started to fall. "Come we should leave here," Kunzite said rising.

I nodded in agreement and let go of my goddess form as Seymour did the same. We made our way back to the park entry but before I took one more look back to the memorial a few springs of grass had started to grow in the once barren spot. At that moment I finally was able to let the past go, I raised my hand and once again cloaked the spot so no one could disturbed it.

Kunzite and the others started to go one way but I stopped them. "Seymour and I are returning to the temple well you join us?"

They agreed too and followed us back to the temple. They told us about growing up with a normal but wealthy families under different names. When they all reached a certain age and started to go to the same high school there memories of their former lives had come back to them. They had been able to piece together that a terrible battle had taken place thus ending the lives of my Senshi. They had thought I was dead too and was in a bit of a shock when Jediete had told them that he had encountered me.

I in turn told the Shitennou about my travels through the galaxies meeting different Senshi and telling them of the different worlds I had visited. The adventure I had had on those worlds. Finally I came to my time on Spira and Seymour helped me tell the tale. Despite the way they had acted earlier they had accepted Seymour and acted like they had known him for a long time. They had even told some of the more embracing stories that I had not told him from the Silver Mellinum.

In the days that followed the Shitennou, Deimos, Phobos, Seymour, and I set about restoring the temple back to the way it was. This was the beginning of Seymour's and my life on Earth and I couldn't have been happier.

/

**Two years later.**

"Stop this isn't the way!" Yuna shouted. She stood before a giant Machina in a place that I did not was on top of the Machina trying to activate.

Tidus slide down and jumped off to embrace Yuna. "This is the only way I can think of to protect you."

Before Yuna could respond several men dressed in guard uniforms from Bevelle entered the chamber and aimed guns on Yuna and Tidus. Tidus gave them a look of anger before turning back to Yuna.

Yuna shifted her eyes back and forth unsure of what she as doing. She then gave Tidus a small smile just as the men opened fire on them. Both fell to the floor, both being shot. Tidus reached for her just as a single tear fell from Yuna's eye and she took her last breath.

I awoke covered in sweat for the past two months I had been having the same dream and with each time it had become clearer and clearer. I knew very soon I would be returning to Spira. I laid my hand on my flat tummy I still hadn't told Seymour about my condition yet and wondered if I should before I left.

I glanced at my sleeping fiance we still hadn't gotten married yet but we had carried on like a normal married couple, with exceptions to the occasional rouge Youma fight. With the help of Shitennou those small fights were nothing.

I smiled softly and smoothed a lock of hair from his face, since receiving the Golden Crystal Seymour didn't have need of a spelled earring he was able to hold his human from on his own. But when he needed to fight he would change back to his original form of a Gaudo.

Knowing I wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon I got up pulling on my pink silk robe to cover my matching pink silk night gown. My long silver hair was pulled up in a pony tail the end tickling my ankles. Barefooted I opened the door that lead to the temple gardens, glancing back to make sure I hadn't woken Seymour, I stepped out into the warm night air.

I walked the winding path until I found myself in front of the small koi pond, the small waterfall was almost musical sounding. Fireflies danced on the surface of the pond as well as in the air. I sat on the bank and let my thoughts drift wondering about what this dream could possibly mean. Just when I was about out of reasons the Fireflies started to glow multi coloured and they formed the body of the boy Fayth.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped. I never thought that I would see him again after we released the Fayth from their dream state.

"You called me here," he said simply. "You called to me in your dreams and thoughts."

Yes I had been having that dream but right around the time when the dreams began I had also started to think how everything had ended, how Tidus had just disappeared. And I had to admit I was feeling guilty that I had found love and was able to keep it while Tidus and Yuna had been separated. " Yes I been thinking about how unfair it was to Yuna and Tidus to fall in love only to loose it."

The boy sighed and I got the feeling that I always got when we would talk to him, that this boy seemed to carry the weight on his shoulders. "I know how you feel which is why I have yet to return to the Farplane. But I thinking I have found a way to reunite them but I need your help. Terrible events are about to happen on Spira and another Machina war is about to start."

I immediately thought of my friends I left back there and I wanted to help anyway I could. "How can I help?"

"I knew you would want to. You will have to return to Spira and stop the war." That was all the details he gave me before disappearing.

"You could have given me more details," I said to no one but I had a feeling he had heard me.

I sat down to think, getting to Spira would be easy it would be telling Seymour and the Shitennou that would be the hard part. I rested my hand on my stomach, maybe it was a good thing I hadn't told them yet.

/

"Something smells great," Jediete said as he, the rest of the Shitennou, and Seymour came into the kitchen.

I had not gone back to bed but instead had decided to make breakfast in hopes that they would take the news of my leaving better on a full stomach. So I had set about making a banquet of pancakes, french toast, waffle, eggs, bacon, sausage, and hashbrowns. All of it was setting on the table steaming.

The guys sat down but none started to eat instead the all turned and looked at me. With their stares I felt like a rabbit caught in a wolf's den. I shifted in my chair which I am sure only made me look more guilty.

I looked from one to the next trying to innocent as I could. The last was Kunzite who sat back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "It's no use Serenity you might as well tell us what you did or what you are planning to do."

I gave him a smile trying to fend innocent. "I have no idea what you are talking about," I said in a sweet and innocent voice.

Seymour sighed and shook his head. "It's no use, babe." He had really picked up on the language they used here.

"Yep everytime you cook for us we know your up to something," Zoisicte informed me.

I dropped my charade and mentally sweatdropped. "Am I really that predictable?"

"Yes," all five said together. All of them sat back with their arms crossed and pinned their eyes on me.

"Alright, aright I am leaving I have been called away on a mission," I said.

Several seconds passed before all of them started to talk at once. Well at least they were taking it better then I thought they would. Well they haven't yet to tried to lock me in one of the towers of the Moon Palace. Maybe after their last attempt they realized that wouldn't work.

After several minutes of them shouting Seymour finally took the reigns and quieted everyone. "Alright lets give Serenity a chance to talk we owe her that one. Where and when are you going?"

"I am returning to Spira and I am leaving as soon as possible." I told them about the boy coming to me and my dreams I been having.

They sat in silence each lost in their thoughts about ways to stop me. Even though I was the most powerful being in the Universe they still thought they had to protect me.

"Alright when do we leave?" Seymour asked.

"Seymour I don't think it is a good idea that you come with me, while I and the others understand that you were acting under the influence of Chaos the people of Spira don't."

He thought about my words for several minutes before nodding. "You are right."

That afternoon I said goodbye to the Shitennou the reassured me they would take care of both the Temple and Earth while I was gone. Each embraced me wishing me a safe journey.

When I got Seymour we held each other for a long time before he stepped back and kissed me with every bone in his body. "Come back to me safely."

"I will," I said wiping the tears from my cheeks. I stepped back clutching my transformation brooch. I raised it in the air and called out. "**COSMIC CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"**

The light of the Crystal surrounded me transforming me into Sailor Cosmos. With one last good bye and promising Seymour that as soon as the mission was over I would bring him to visit our friends, I spread my wings and used them to propel me into the sky and towards Spira.


End file.
